Cure For What Ale's ya
by Be Obscene
Summary: Things are pretty tough living in a trailer park when you're a white trash teenager like Bella Swan. She thinks she will never find love, but little does she know, she's going to find some very close to home. Contains FEMSLAH!
1. Ain't Be No More Fight'n

**My first Twilight story. Excuse any errors in grammar I may have missed. This story contains subject matter that might not sit well with you (Femslash/Adultery/Trailer trash), but I'm sure many of you have read crazier fanfics. Enjoy!**

Things were tough for Bella Swan, she had lived in a trailer park her entire life, was borderline illiterate and her mother walked out on her when she was fifteen; to top it all off, she had a stepmother only three years older than her. Yes, she was total white trash, but not to her small circle of friends who were all worse off than she was.

Her best friend Alice was put in a foster home after she was beaten by her alcoholic father; she had scars on her arms and legs that she tried to hide. Jessica had an eating disorder and was as thin as a rail. Her other friend Angela was slower than she was when it came to reading and math as well as common sense.

Bella was very beautiful, there weren't all that many lookers in the hick town to begin with, but she herself was a looker with her brown eyes and wavy brown hair. She didn't have an eating disorder and her father wasn't an abusive ass hole but she still did have problems that other people didn't know about.

Sure, she couldn't read for shit some times and she liked to sneak out of her mobile home occasionally, but she didn't have unprotected sex or do drugs. She was a big flirt with the boys, she was a tease, she had no intention to sleep with anyone yet, at least until she found a place of her own.

Her stepmother, old enough to be her sister, used to be the community babysitter and Bella was actually looked after when she was twelve because her parents didn't trust her alone. It was kind of creepy knowing her father had the hots for this neighbour girl he knew when she was still in school. It was bad enough that their room was right next to hers, though she didn't hear anything happening, that didn't stop her from wondering.

Her stepmother was given the beautiful name, Sarah May, she had filled out faster than all the other girls when she was still in school. She was blond, wore tight jeans and shirts and had a very curvacious bod. The boys still flirted with her even though she was married and Bella's father could easily kick their asses. Sarah May's ass was one of the main reasons so many were in a frenzy, it was big, round and juicy, not too fat or misshapen, but it was practically ghetto. When Sarah May babysat her, Bella couldn't keep her doe eyes off of it, especially when she wore jeans without back pockets, giving the illusion she had nothing on, like the jeans were merely painted on to fool you.

Bella wasn't gay, or at least didn't think so at the time, but gay or straight, no one could deny how beautiful Sarah May was and that she had a great asset.

In the kitchen one afternoon, when Charlie wasn't home from work yet, Bella helped Sarah May out in the kitchen. This wouldn't have happened six months ago, the two had fought constantly, Bella would always give the blond the cold shoulder, even when she was trying her best to be nice. Bella eventually gave in for her father's sake, he did love her.

"Bella, can we talk about something?", Sarah May asked as she stacked the clean dishes on to a drain board.

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

They sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bella, I know that it wasn't easy for you to make up with me. I would have been sore too if my dad married someone close to my age. But I just want you to know, that I really care about you and I really want us to be good friends."

"So do I, Sarah. I'm just glad my dad's happy, that's all."

She put a hand on top of Bella's, that was resting on the table.

"You looked so beautiful that day, in your little bridesmaid outfit."

Bella smirked, she remembered that day, it was hot, she was sweating heavily the entire time.

"No more beautiful than the bride", she said modestly.

Sarah brushed her hand over Bella's cheek, a hair strand was in the way.

"I think you're father will be out tonight. Maybe we could do something, just the two of us."

Bella thought this over, nobody texted her to come over or said they were doing anything, she knew that Jessica and Alice had to work.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"We could watch a movie, reminisce...whatever", she said with her trademark smile.

"Okay, sounds fun."

Later that night, they decided on a movie, The Notebook, cheesy, but they both loved it. Sarah May popped the popcorn. Bella was on the couch with the DVD. Sarah May walked over with a large bowl.

"Extra butter?"

"Yes, that's me!", Bella said, laughing.

As the movie played Sarah May kept making comments about how romantic the couple's love in the movie was. Bella wondered if everything was okay, if something might happened between her and her dad. When it looked like nothing important was happening, Bella decided to ask what was up.

"Is everything alright?"

Sarah sighed.

"Bella, do you believe in true love?"

Bella thought for a moment, she wasn't too sure if she did, she had seen every possible movie where the main message was, true love exists. But she herself wasn't certain.

"I'm not sure."

Sarah frowned.

"I see."

It was odd that an older girl was asking her such questions about love, especially when she was already married. Then she started the reminiscing part of the evening that she said they would do.

"Remember when I used to come over here and look after you?"

"Yeah, that was fun. You used to read to me."

"You forgot teach."

"I still ain't no good", Bella said, making Sarah May frown.

"Bella! One night I read you Cinderella. You asked me something very sweet. Do you remember what that was?"

Bella shook her head, she couldn't remember anything important.

"You asked me if one day you could go out with me on a date."

Bella, at first looked shocked and then she laughed nervously.

"You asked if you could kiss me. I told you that if one day, when you were the right age, you could if you still felt that way."

She couldn't believe it, she really did have the hots for her back then, she always wondered what those funny feelings meant whenever Sarah May bent over to pick something up.

"Oh, my God!", Bella said while laughing.

Sarah May looked at her seriously, she was waiting for her to calm down and face her.

"Bella Swan, you're the legal age now and if you still feel that way..."

Bella stopped laughing to look at her.

"Are you serious?"

Sarah May nodded.

"You're so beautiful, Bella Swan. Like an angel. It would be wrong not to kiss you."

"So, this is a date?"

Sarah nodded happily, as if this whole night was her plan to dig her claws into the teen. Bella needed a moment, she was feeling light headed, her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted? I mean, you look up this kind of stuff online all the time..."

Bella, was wide eyed, nobody knew that she liked to look at porn, she must have forgotten to erase the history the last time she was on the home computer.

"I don't look up freaky stepdaughter and mommy porn!"

"I know, you like threesomes, boy on girl, and sometimes girl on girl. It's okay to be curious."

"You really want to kiss me? Are you gay?"

"Bi, I think. I admit, when I was babysitting you I never knew it then but I had kind of a crush on you. Seeing you at the wedding in the bridesmaid outfit almost floored me."

"Did you only marry my dad, so that you could get close to me?"

Bella was becoming a little insecure.

"Maybe...I like you're father and all, but you're quite the icing on the cake."

Sarah May was getting all sensual and started to rub Bella's thigh.

"What do you say, hon?"

Bella was inches away from her stepmother, she was looking so gorgeous from the glow of the television set. It was a perfect moment, her favourite movie was playing and she was about to have her first kiss with a total hottie that just so happened to be a girl that was married to her father. Then Bella switched her brain off and blocked out all of the wrong this probably was, she kissed the blond.

Bella gave into all instincts, she leaned in on her, making out, hot and steamy. Sarah may had a hold of her in her arms, she was about the same size as Bella, but she obviously wanted to be in control.

"You smell so good!", Sarah May said while sniffing her brown hair.

Bella moaned, kissing faster and harder. Sarah May broke their lip lock to kiss Bella's neck and collar bone.

"Oh, step momma!"

"I never heard you call me that before...I like it!", she said as she buried her face into Bella's neck once more.

Sarah May guided Bella's hands down her waist to her booty. Bella held her, she squeezed the lovely buns in her hands.

"I wanted to do that for so long!"

"Oh, baby! Let's do it! Let's have sex tonight!"

Bella's eyes were rolling back into her head, she totally wanted to but then she heard the door.

"You're father!", Sarah May shouted, pushing Bella back on to her side of the couch.

Bella quickly wiped saliva from her mouth with her hand. Sarah May grabbed a tissue and pretended to cry in reaction to the movie that was already over.

Bella's father, Charlie Swan entered with a beer can in hand. He looked at his crying wife and then at the Notebook DVD case that had been carelessly flung to the floor.

"Not that again. I can't understand how you can watch that nonsense so many times!"

"You wouldn't understand", said Sarah May wiping her fake tears.

"I'll be in the room", said Charlie patting the top of Bella's hair as he passed by to get to his bedroom.

"I'll be in", said Sarah May, looking over at her step daughter, still swoon from their kiss.

"There's always tomorrow", she said with a loving smile. "You'll have some fun with your step momma!"

Bella returned a smile, she couldn't wait!

**Talk about your 'Family Affair'. More to come. I may include a threesome in a future chapter!**


	2. Lov'n Home

**After discovering her step mother's feelings for her, Bella can't wait to have a full on romantic evening with her! Some strong Language and Sexual content Ahoy! No threesome, just some step mom/step daughter love!**

Bella was still ecstatic from the previous night, nobody knew what was up with her positive attitude. Her friends thought she might have met a boy, which would explain her schoolgirl like behaviour. She wasn't telling anyone, this was the biggest secret ever. Alice knew this had to be big because she was her best friend and they didn't keep secrets.

Sarah May made Bella's lunch, it was the first time in a while since she brown bagged it to school; inside was an egg salad sandwich, an apple, and a note.

"_Eat well my darling, Bella. Come straight home and do your homework, then I'll tuck you in. I have some nasty things I want to do to you! Signed, Step Momma."_

Bella could only imagine what she had planned, she found out her father would be away for a few days, so they would have the house all to themselves.

Once school was let out, Bella rushed home, she had no time to say her goodbyes to her friends. She swung open the trailer door to find her step mother making her supper.

"Why are your pants still on?", Bella asked in surprise.

Sarah May looked at her and gave her a very motherly look of concern.

"Young lady. Did I not give you a note, telling you we would play after you got your homework done."

"But...", Bella pouted. "I want to now!"

Sarah May folded her arms, she was not in the mood for her step daughter's whines; she had to admit, she was loving how shewas practically begging for sex. She approached the brunette with one hand out, slipping her fingers through her hair. Bella had an adorable hair band that went well with her white, flowered blouse and matched her skinny, black pants.

"We have the whole house to ourselves for three days, don't worry... My! I never got a good look at this little outfit you put on this morning."

Bella smiled a toothy grin.

"Okay. But can I have a kiss before I do my homework?", she said flashing her beautiful, long eyelashes.

Sarah May couldn't resist that, she wet her lips and puckered up for a soft, sensual kiss. Bella, of course wanted more than just a lip lock, Sarah May lightly pushed away from her. Sarah May touched her forehead against hers.

"Now go make your step momma proud!"

Bella slowly descended away, when she was just starting to walk to her bedroom, she felt a quick slap of a hand on her butt. She laughed and turned around to catch her step momma trying to hide her hand. She gave her a seductive smile.

In her room, Bella just couldn't concentrate on the work she needed to get done. She had a book report to finish and math homework she could barely understand.

"Dinner!", Sarah May called from the kitchen.

It felt like almost no time passed at all, she was afraid that if she didn't have her homework done, Sarah May wouldn't consider having sex with her tonight.

"Fucking school!", Bella said while looking at her large math book.

Once she walked into the kitchen, she got a whiff of the delicious dinner that her wonderful step mother prepared for her. It was only t-bone steak, potato and steamed vegetables but somehow it was like a fancy feast at some rich person's restaurant. The table was set and there were even candles lit. Once they were sat down eating, Bella was taking a few large spoonfuls of potatoes.

"Did you finish your homework?", asked Sarah May.

"Uh, yeah. I mean I got it started, it's no big deal if it's not finished tonight."

"Bella you better not be lying. I'm going to check your work."

Bella frowned.

"Don't be like that, I want you to do well, get an education."

Once they were done eating, Sarah May cleared the table. Bella continued sitting.

"I've got something I want to show you", said the busy housewife as she put the used dishes in the sink. "Stay right there."

She disappeared into her bedroom, she came out within seconds holding a white, laced night gown, sort of old fashioned looking.

"I think it's about your size."

Bella looked confused.

"You want me to wear that?"

"Don't you like it? I think you'll look absolutely adorable!"

Bella had to admit that it did look very cute and she didn't want to hurt her feelings so she went along with it.

"It will look great for tonight", Sarah May added. "I'm fine about the homework thing. You could always get that done some other night."

Bella gave her another toothy grin that made her look like a dumb country girl; though she wasn't that far off.

"I think it's about time for bed my darling."

"But it's only 6:30", said Bella, a bit bewildered.

Sarah May gave her a look as if to say, _"Come on, you know this!"_

"Oh!", she said, cluing in. "I guess I better get ready."

Sarah May gave her the night gown and watched her go to the bathroom. She couldn't wait for a romantic night with her step daughter, it could be one of the greatest night's in recent memory and definitely one of her top best moments. She had no experience having relations like this with women in her past but she figured she watched enough porn as Bella to have an understanding, plus she had her own instincts.

Bella finally emerged from the bathroom, her step momma was in awe. She was bare foot in a gown that made her look like the innocent girl she used to babysit.

"I'm ready!"

"Yes you are..."

She embraced her in her arms, parting the younger girl's hair and slipping it behind her ear.

"Your room or mine?", Bella asked, completely ready to be the sexual desire of the older woman.

"Yours. I have a fantasy of mine that I wanted to try. That's why I got the gown. Remember how you used to be afraid of the dark and call for me to check your closet?"

"I'm still afraid of the dark."

"Yes, but do you remember? You thought there was a monster in your closet."

"Yeah. I remember that!"

"I want to do a little role playing. I want you to play the helpless little girl that hears a monster in your closet and I want you to call for me. Then I'll come in to 'comfort' you!"

Bella's face lit up.

"That sounds so hot!"

"Yes my darling. Now you go to your room and get into bed, just give me ten minutes, kay?"

She obliged, walking to her room, her white night gown flowing behind her. She climbed under the covers of her soft, warm bed. She realized how small it was, not exactly built for two even though they weren't big girls. She decided not to worry too much about that, she was thinking about having her first orgasm. Sarah May had to be an experienced woman, she was more than likely to make her; Bella was getting wet just thinking about it.

It was past ten minutes but her step momma wasn't there yet.

"_Where is she?",_ thought Bella. _"Oooh! I bet she's putting sexy lingerie on! She's so beautiful, she could be a model! I'm getting so horny, but I don't want to start without her... I wonder if I'll be able to keep up... Could I give her an orgasm?...I wonder if she's ever done this sort of thing before...Maybe I'm not ready! No, of course you are!...Fuck, where is she?"_

"Sarah May? Step momma?", she called.

No answer came. Her bedroom door was opened a crack, there wasn't a sound coming from outside her room. Bella was starting to wonder if there was more to this little fantasy. She had seen a lot of weird scenarios online, ones that involved bondage and gags, but she didn't think Sarah May was into that, maybe with her dad. That's when Bella remembered about the closet, she looked over at it, she remembered when she was little, how much it freaked her out at night; to this day she still kept a nightlight.

"_Oh! Maybe she wants me to call out about the monster now?",_ she thought to herself quickly.

"Ah! There's a monster in my closet! Step momma! Step momma!", Bella whimpered.

Sure enough, Sarah May was just outside the door, probably waiting for her to call out for her, she rushed in and went over to console her. She did not slip into any lingerie, but was wearing some sexy tight jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Oh, honey. What is it?"

"Monster in my closet, step momma!"

Sarah May smiled, she loved how Bella was going along with this, she was a good actress. She stroked the brunette's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"There's no monster...", Sarah May said, getting up from the bed.

She walked over to the closet and opened the door to reveal pitch blackness. A chain dangled from a light bulb inside of the closet, she pulled it down, the light revealed nothing more than some clothes hung up and old girly toys.

"See, there's no monster, Isabella!"

She walked back over to her step daughter and sat down at the end of the bed.

"You still look frightened, maybe I should sleep with you tonight!"

Bella was speechless, her step momma made her feel so protected from the fake monster in her closet, all she could do was smile and nod.

"It's awfully hot in here, maybe we should get undressed", Sarah May said touching Bella's new night gown.

"Can step momma first?", Bella said with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, step momma first."

Sarah May removed her shirt, Bella was surprised to see she didn't have a bra underneath, two full, perky breasts with perfect pink nipples were in her reach.

"Step momma has beautiful tits!", Bella said, staying in character.

"The ass kind of steals the show, doesn't it?"

Bella nodded in agreement. Sarah May started to unbuckle her belt. She couldn't wait any longer for her to take off any more clothes, Bella placed a hand behind Sarah May's head and brought her in for a kiss. They made out quite heavily, all the while, Bella was feeling her step momma up, filling her breasts in her hands and massaging the small of her back. Sarah May stuck her tongue out and put it into Bella's mouth, Bella allowed it. They lashed tongues for a good fifteen minutes.

Sarah May licked Bella's ears and neck, she made small moans in response.

"Oh, Bella! I love the sounds you make!"

"Are you going to make me cum?", Bella asked softly.

"Yes, child! Hard!"

Bella's night gown slowly came off and Sarah May buried her face into her small breasts. Bella slid her fingers through the blond's luscious hair, she guided her head to where she wanted to be touched.

"Fuck me, step momma. Fuck me...", Bella exclaimed as her stomach was gracefully licked.

"Such a good girl", Sarah May said as she made her way between the younger girl's thighs. "You're so wet down here!"

Within seconds Bella was treated to having her clit licked, it was the greatest sensation she had ever felt.

"More, step momma! More!"

Sarah May stuck her tongue further into her.

"Use your fingers, now!", Bella demanded.

Sarah May still had her face buried into her lap, she stuck up one finger.

"No!", called Bella.

Sarah May stuck up two fingers.

"Yes! Yes!", Bella said, overwhelmed.

Sarah May slipped her fingers inside of her and began to pump them making Bella's pussy even wetter.

Eventually it happened. Bella had a powerful orgasm, she shouted hard, loud enough for the entire trailer park to hear.

She was sweating, her hair was a mess, exhausted, but she wanted more.

"You next!", she said, grabbing for Sarah May's jeans.

"I was thinking about this all day!", Sarah May said very loudly as she pushed some of her hair back.

"You have such beautiful legs! There's not a part of you that isn't beautiful!", Bella said, kissing and licking the tanned pair of legs before her.

"That's it! You know how to please me! Good girl! Sweet, sweet girl! Now give step momma what she wants!"

Bella made her way in between her thighs, licking and slurping away. Sarah May laughed and moaned in glee.

"Give me three fingers my darling!"

"Are you sure?", asked Bella, concerned.

"Yes! I want you to fuck me hard!"

Bella obliged, she stuck three fingers into the sweet wet hole and pumped them in and out, at first slow and steady and them faster and faster. Sarah May moaned like crazy, she was ready to cum. Bella kept her fingers at a gradual speed, she smiled knowing she was doing a good job at getting her step mother off.

"OH BELLA!", Sarah May shouted at the top of her lungs.

She collapsed into Bella's bed, her hair was just a mess and just as sweaty. She grabbed a hold of Bella's arm and brought her up to face her, both leaning up against a pillow. They kissed deeply. They had bonded in more ways than Bella could have imagined.

"You were amazing, Bella! You're such a sexy young girl!"

"Oh, step momma! I love you!", said Bella kissing her naked breasts.

"I love you more!", Sarah May replied.

"Can we do it again?"

"You have enough energy?"

"Yes! And this time we can do a fantasy I want to do. I seen it online."

"Okay, but we'll have to make it quick. It's a school night!", Sarah May said with a smile as she pinched Bella's cheek. "What's your fantasy?"

Bella got up out of bed, she wrapped a bed sheet around her as a robe as she walked to the other side of her room. She came back to the bed holding a red wrestling mask.

"You want to wear a mask?", Sarah May asked, a little confused. "You're a kinky girl, aren't you?"

"No, I want you to wear it. You'll be the monster in my closet and I'll be the helpless girl in bed."

Sarah May smiled widely.

"You were always so good doing the monster's voice in story books", said Bella, twirling her hair seductively.

Sarah May put the mask on, her hair in a ponytail, hanging in the back; she looked like a sexy spider-man, she was still naked.

As she was making her way to the closet, Bella caught sight of her gorgeous, naked derriere, she took a quick feel, slapping it hard. Sarah May turned around quickly, Bella hid under the covers of the bed, trying to stop herself from giggling.

Sarah May closed the closet door, Bella was going to give her her cue. Bella started whimpering and shouting,back to her innocent girl act.

"Oh, no! Monster! There's a monster in my closet!"

Sarah May opened the closet door, Bella looked stunned, her amazing step mother fully nude wearing a scary mask was the hottest thing for her; that is until she started talking.

"Yes, little girl! I have come for you!", she said in an evil voice.

"Oh, no!", cried Bella, her hand over her forehead.

Sarah May climbed into bed, on top of Bella. Bella placed her hands over the large booty she had been thinking about all day, she groped her hard.

"Big badonkadonk!"

Sarah May was preparing to take her mask off, but Bella stopped her.

"No! Leave it on!"

Sarah May kissed Bella through the small mouth cut out in the mask. Bella stuck her tongue in the mouth cut out and sensually made out with her until they both fell asleep.

**I'll update soon! May have a threesome chapter next and no it won't have Charlie in it!**


	3. More the Merrier!

**Here's another chapter, continuing the story of Bella and her step momma! Don't forget to read my other stories, like my fanfic 'Undying Love' (A Zombieland Fanfic). Reviews are always welcome :)**

Bella woke up to the sound of singing. Not really, but hearing the sound of her step mother's voice was almost like hearing a beautiful singer.

"Rise and shine! You have to get up and go to school, my darling!"

Bella rubbed her eyes and looked up to see her beloved step momma smiling. Memories of last night came back to her, all of the amazing things that were done to her. But then she started to wonder if it all happened, it would have been a real shame if it was all a dream. A beautiful, sexy dream that felt so real. She had to test this.

"How did you sleep?", she asked innocently.

"Very well. How about you, Sleeping beauty?"

She wanted to ask how her butt felt after what she did with last night; she recalled a lot of spanking.

"Excellent..."

Sarah May was getting ready to leave the room, she kept eyeing Bella, giving a sarcastic stare.

"Alright, then. Come get your breakfast."

Bella jumped out of bed, she was about to follow her out.

"Get dressed first!", she ordered.

Bella wasn't expecting that. Maybe she imagined everything; that would be awful! Or maybe it was just a one time thing; Sarah May was bored with her dad and wanted something different, but that couldn't be so. She put on some clean clothes and made her way for a quick stop at the bathroom, she could hear Sarah May's voice calling her as she exited.

"It's ready!"

As Bella walked in, she noticed something was slightly amiss. The kitchen was in the same order it always was, green table cloth, dishes, always clean counters, the candles from the previous night were missing but that was all she could see. That is until she looked over at Sarah May. She was wearing an apron, she normally didn't wear any and this one was long, it almost reached her ankles, when she turned around, Bella received quite a shock. She could see her butt cheeks, she still had jeans on except, the back pockets had large holes cut in them. Bella's face was wider than it had ever been, Sarah May took notice.

"I thought I'd give you a little something this morning!"

She was so happy that her step momma was as big a pervert as she was. The sexy momma walked over to the table and placed two fried eggs on to Bella's plate, but not without bending over, giving Bella full advantage to give her a slap on her naked behind. She did so and in return received a kiss.

"You're amazing, step momma!"

"Not as amazing as you were last night. You're such a good girl!"

"Can I stay home today?"

Sarah May gave her a stern look, she put her hands on her hips, thinking it over.

"Well, you did give me a pretty good orgasm...And I really would love to spend more time with you..."

Bella waited patiently for her to make a decision. She started to bite her bottom lip.

"Okay! I'll call your school and tell them you can't make it in today!"

Bella jumped with joy. She would spend an entire day to bond with her step momma and much more! As they ate their food, Sarah May sat next to Bella. Bella's hand was rested on Sarah May's chair when she sat her round behind down. Bella fondled her as she ate, she enjoyed the sounds she made. After the breakfast, she made her way into her bedroom and waited for Sarah May to make the call. When her step momma entered her room she had yet another surprise, she wore a strap on, equipped with a large purple dildo. Bella started to drool.

"You thought of everything!", she said running over to her.

"I want you to play with this. Then I will you use it to play with you!"

Bella got on her hands and knees and put the long purple cock in her mouth. Sarah May was getting off just watching her.

"That's it! You know what to do! Good girl!"

Bella was saying some things as well, but she was hard to make out. After a while, Sarah May took a hold of her and made her stand up to kiss her using her tongue.

"Call me a freak, Bells! Call me a slut!"

"You're a freak! You're a slut, step momma!"

"Now get on the bed! On all fours, with your ass in the air!"

Bella did as she was told, she wasn't one to question her new love. She expected to get the long rod up her ass but instead just got it from behind, up her slot, all the while, her step momma pulled on her dark brown hair and rode her.

"That's it! That's it!", Bella cried.

"Who's your step momma! Who's your step momma!", Sarah May yelled.

"You are! You are!", Bella screamed.

With all of the moaning and screaming, the two didn't hear the front door to their mobile home open. Alice knocked a few times, she had work for Bella to drop off. She knew they were both home, Sarah May's car was still in the drive way. She poked her head inside.

"Hello? Mrs. Swan? Bella? Anybody home?"

She creeped into the kitchen, the sexual noises were actually quite faint. One the kitchen floor, Alice couldn't help but notice clothes that had been left there. At first she thought that maybe it was laundry day, but it was only Sarah May's clothes and not a whole pile. She noticed the jeans, she picked them up. When Alice got a first look, she only saw the one hole in the back.

"Well, that's embarrassing."

Then she held them up closer, getting a full look at them.

"What the heck!"

Then she heard slapping and loud screams coming from down the hall. Alice was always a good girl and was never one to jump to conclusions, but she was starting to think that her best friend was in some kind of trouble. So being the friend she was, she walked to her friend's room, Bella never kept secrets and if there was ever anything bothering her she would always go to her about it. She opened the door a crack to find Bella, on the couch, an arm holding on her hair tightly, she was sweating and screaming like mad. The slapping sounded fierce and hard, she opened the door wider. What she saw, she would never forget; the hottest woman in the trailer park, Bella's step mom, was fucking her! Alice didn't know what to do, she stood still, aghast, complete disbelief, how was this happening? They seemed like such good, decent people. It didn't take long for someone to notice Alice standing in the door way, Bella looked over, she looked just as shocked to see her. How awkward, she didn't know what to do at first or how to feel, her best friend in the whole world, whom she loved more than anyone else had just walked in on her having lesbian sex with her step mom. Of course, before thinking about all of that, Bella was thinking about her being naked and sweaty, a total mess.

"Alice?", Bella said, eyes wide.

Sarah May looked up, her eyes went even wider, her hair was a mess and she was glistening with sweat, but she still looked amazing. Alice covered her face with both hands, she didn't want to be seeing this. Bella got off of the bed and ran over to her, ignoring the fact that she was naked.

"Alice! It's okay! It's okay!"

"What are you doing! I thought someone was being beaten in here!"

"Well, step momma really did do a number on my butt", Bella started to say. "I mean, look at it!"

"Have you lost your mind!"

"Alice, it's not really that big a deal! We both love each other, I had a crush on Sarah since I was a kid."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah! I mean look at her! Wouldn't you go gay for that?"

Alice looked at Sarah May, who was now smiling at her.

"Well, she is very beautiful, yes. But what about your dad? He's still married to her, didn't ever stop to think about him!"

"Alice...We'll deal with that in time. Now what brings you here?"

"I brought your homework...don't try to change the subject!"

Bella started to stroke Alice's hair, pushing a few strands behind her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Alice, you're more than welcome to join us!"

"What! Are you kidding me!"

Sarah May walked over and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, her strap on was still on, Alice couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

"What do you say, step momma?"

Sarah May looked Alice over.

"I remember when I used to babysit you, you were such a quiet girl."

Alice looked up at her innocently with her large brown eyes.

"I don't think of girl's that way..."

"Alice! Look at that ass and those titties!", Bella exclaimed.

Alice had to admit it was extraordinary, when she was looked after, she would too gaze at the large bumps she could also faintly remember copping a feel when the blond beauty was passed out on her couch.

"Take a feel, Alice!", Sarah May said.

Alice was fearful at first then she took a grab. She smiled, turned red, she was easily bashful. Bella was delighted, she whispered into her ear.

"Come to bed with us, Alice, it will be so much fun!"

Alice frowned, then she took a look at the two.

"Okay...but I want to try the strapon!"

Sarah May and Bella helped her out of her tight clothes and fitted her with the strap on, she got Sarah May on all fours. Alice rode her like a bull at a rodeo, she laughed and squealed.

"Spank her, Alice!", Bella cheered.

Alice did so, grabbing the ass in the proccess and pulled the lucious blond hair. Bella kissed Alice's back, up to her shoulders, and then made out with her, lashing tongues. Sarah May moaned, eventually she slipped the strapon again and gave Alice a taste.

"Ride her, step momma!", Bella cheered as she kissed her step momma's back.

"Lick my ass, Bella! Kiss it!"

Bella slobbered all over it, all the while, Alice moaned and had a massive orgasm. Though she was getting exhausted, she wanted to use the strapon on Bella and Bella wanted to use the strapon on her, and Sarah May wanted them both to give her head. They both decided to get Sarah May off first before they got down and dirty with each other. They both took a thigh and licked all the way to Sarah May's moist pussy.

"Oh! I love you girls! You're so good to me!"

After some time, Sarah May collapsed on the bad and watched her step daughter fuck her best friend.

"That's my girl!", she said, as she massaged her nipple. "Alice, when you're done, I want you to suck on my tits!"

"This is fucking amazing!", Alice screamed.

"Remember, Alice! You can't tell anyone about this", Sarah May reminded her.

"Yeah", Bella said. "We don't want people to think, step momma is fucking all of the girls in the park!"

The three laughed, just as Alice got fitted with the strapon one more time, getting ready to give it to Bella, long and hard!

**Alice recieved quite the surprise! More to come! Don't forget to check out the other stories I have ;)**


	4. Don't Be Sad

**After a very steamy threesome, Bella and Sarah May have a steamy shower but not without getting some stressing news first.**

Sarah May was sitting in the living room, on the couch looking a mess; she had not bothered to get ready that morning, she wasn't sure how to break this devastating news to her step daughter. Bella woke up, not expecting anything out of the ordinary that morning, she slept in, remained in her PJs , wondered the house without a care in the world. She went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find the almost empty milk carton; being like her father she put her head back and drank straight from it. She didn't think anything was off that day until she looked around the kitchen, getting a closer look. It wasn't exactly clean, dishes were still in the sink and the table wasn't set. She about to go check the master bedroom for her lover slash guardian when she heard a soft whimper. Sarah May was now holding a tissue up to her face, her step daughter rushed over to her, getting on her knees.

"What's wrong step momma?"

"Oh, Bella! He's gone! He left me. He left both of us!"

She took a moment to think before speaking, it didn't take long for her to clue in.

"...you mean, my daddy? What happened?"

"He went back to live with your mom!"

Bella put her arms around her and kissed her cheek, she couldn't believe it.

"Does that mean he wants me to go live with them? In God knows where?"

"He left a note...", Sarah May said, burying her face into her hands.

Bella picked a piece of paper off the floor, it read:

_Dear, Sarah May_

_I know things have been tough lately and you might have been wondering about these business trips. I've been seeing Irene, I still love her and I think is time for you to know that I am planning to move in with her. I still care about you, that's why I left you some money in the top drawer of my dresser to help out with this month. As much as I hate to say this, there is no room for Bella here, so if you have it in your heart to let her stay with you until she finds a place of her own I will be grateful. I will be back for my things some time next week._

_Charlie_

Bella choked up a little, her parents had no desire to bring her in with them, but she knew she couldn't leave Sarah May's side, she was so in love with her. She put her arms around her tightly.

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll make this work."

"You think so?", the blonde asked, wiping away some tears.

Bella wet her lips and went straight for the kisser, giving her the comfort.

"Let's go get cleaned up", Bella said.

Sarah May smiled, she had an idea of what Bella was going for. They stripped down and got into the shower, working up a lather once they were wet enough. Cleaning each other sensually, it looked like they were doing a good job forgetting about their situation. Bella scrubbed her step momma good and fingered her as she did so. In return, Sarah May grabbed her ass and soaped up her back. Bella couldn't get over how beautiful she was, even without makeup and out of bed she was quite lovely. After they were done they wrapped themselves in towels and went into Bella's bedroom.

"That was nice. You cleaned me good, girl."

Bella smiled.

"We'll get through this, Bella. I'll get a job and we'll have it good."

"I can help with that. I'll find something and get us all the money we need."

"No, child. You're still in school, you have to concentrate on your studies. Which you should be doing today might I remind you."

"I will step momma. I just don't want you to have to work too hard."

Sarah May touched her step daughter's face with her hand.

"I'll find us a way to make all kinds of money and we'll be happy together. You're beautiful, my girl. Maybe one day I'll save up enough to get you some porn star boobies."

Bella's face lit up, she always dreamed of having giant knockers like the girls in her videos, they were like her role models.

"Really? I've always wanted some and a fat tight ass! I know I could never have one like yours though , step momma!"

"Oh, baby. I did so much right to be blessed with a step daughter like you. I'll love you no matter what your size. You don't have to have big titties or fat ass if you don't want to."

"I really want to", Bella said with a devious, toothy grin.

Later that day she met up with her best friend, Alice who was still wore out from the day before. She was just leaving school when she caught sight of Bella waiting outside. Alice rushed over to her.

"Where have you been? You're missing a lot of work, did you do any of the homework I brought over?"

"Are you kidding?...So how are you feeling?"

"Fine", Alice stated, as if she was pretending nothing happened.

"You handled that strap on like a pro!"

"Would you keep your voice down!", she said aloud as they walked away from the school.

"Sorry, want to come over tonight and fuck my step mom again?"

Alice gave her a dangerous glare, Bella only smiled.

"That was only a one time thing. I'll admit it was...was..."

"Incredible, fantastic, orgasmic..."

"Okay! So I liked it, you're not talking me into it again you freak!"

"Okay...Oh yeah so my dad walked out on us."

Alice stopped in her tracks.

"What? What happened?"

"He got back together with my mom, they don't want anything to do with me so I'm staying with Sarah May at the trailer. It's cool though cause she's gonna get a job and save up to get me porn boobs!"

"Oh, my God!", Alice exclaimed.

"I know right! I was thinking a D cup!"

"No, I meant about your dad. Bella, don't you feel bad at all that he did that?"

"I feel really bad for step momma. He's my dad, he was her husband. Now it's my turn to take care of her."

This made Alice smile.

"You really do live in a loving home. Wish I had that."

"I could run it by her. We could adopt you."

"Really? You'd want me to be a part of your family?"

"If you want to be part of my weird family. I always wanted a sister."

They embraced after this, Alice kissed Bella's cheek and went along home. Once Bella made it back into her trailer park home, she found a dinner table set and dishes on the rack. Sarah May was in a pink bra and panties.

"Welcome home!", she said, pouring some wine.

As they ate, Bella brought up Alice and her living situation, Sarah May said she would think about it, it was fun to have her the other night but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate having her there permanent. Bella could only hope she made the right decision and would get her new boobs.

**Will Alice move in with them? Will Bella get porn star boobs? Find out in a couple days...**


	5. It's A Porno

**Final chapter of this peverse little love story. What does the future hold for Bella, Alice and step momma Sarah May? All revelaed in this extended chapter!**

Bella was starting to worry about her step mom, she was working nights to support them; Bella offered to help out but she refused saying she had to concentrate on school. The teenage girl grew concerned when Sarah May wasn't in the mood to make love.

"Go see if Alice wants to" she would say before retiring to bed. She wasn't clear on what her job was, Bella of course suspected the worst, security, stripping for men, McDonald's.

"I don't understand, Alice, it's like she's tired of me" Bella said as Alice kissed her stomach, "What should I do?"

"Just go behind her back and get a job" said Alice, sitting up on the bed to face her naked best friend. She put the sheets from her bed around her and curled up next to the stunning brunette.

"Even if I could, what job would I be good at? I'm no brainiac."

"There's lots of jobs out there for any intellect, just check the newspaper and at the school for ads, they always put new ones up on the bulletin board."

Bella thought about this, she would need to put a resume together, which she was never good at, with the spelling errors, grammatical errors and all. Alice helped her, using her own resume as a template. She sent several out to every hot spot in town looking for new help. Weeks went by and not a single phone call for an interview.

"Think, Alice. You're the smart one" Bella said aggravated as she hid her face in her pillow.

"You have to think about what you're good at...Besides well you know..." Alice started.

"What, sex and watching porn?"

"Well, yes, exactly."

"I did find a wanted ad for an adult film being made nearby but I don't think they're paying much."

"Bella, you don't want to get involved with those kinds of people" Alice said with a serious face.

"But it's the only way I can have huge tits" Bella retorted.

"Bells, your tits are fine!" she said taking hold of her B-cups.

"I suppose" Bella sighed.

At the dinner table that same night she talked to Sarah May about work, Sarah May was dog tired.

"Step momma, I know you want me focusing on school work and all but I found an ad looking for models" Bella said innocently.

"Models for what exactly, my dear?" Sarah May asked as she ate some salad. Bella didn't want to come out and say what it was, she looked down at her plate and mumbled. "What was that, dear?"

Bella sighed, "Adult entertainment."

Sarah May looked at her silent for a moment and put her fork down, "How much?"

"Uh, 1000 per model. Not enough for new tits though" Bella pouted. Sarah May took a firm grip of her hand.

"Honey, we're family, I'll help you" she said staring at her with her big brown eyes.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Of course. We'll see about having a scene together, it wouldn't feel right for you to have sex with someone other then me and Alice. "

Bella's eyes lit up, she could convince Alice to take part also, with a bit of encouraging. Alice wanted to live with them but Sarah May still wasn't sure if it was a good idea, if Alice did her part in helping in the porno then maybe she would consider it.

Bella had Alice on the phone, "Absolutely not!" Alice screamed into the phone.

"Come on, Alice! You didn't mind having sex with me and step momma, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is a camera and a bunch of horny men being in the same room as us!" Alice exclaimed as she paced around her bedroom with the cordless phone.

"It will be fun, I promise" Bella said, trying her best to calm her down, "There's an audition tomorrow we signed up for, it's not too late. Can you come with us?"

Alice groaned, she was thinking of hanging up on her best friend and current fuck buddy but decided that she would at least go to the audition to get her off her back, "Fine, what time is it?"

"Tomorrow at 3, meet me at my place a little earlier, say 2?"

Alice agreed. Bella had a good night sleep in Sarah May's bed, she was excited for this audition, she wasn't sure what to wear for it or how porn actresses prepare for these sorts of things; not very many of them could act but that had nothing to do with porn any way. The next day, Sarah May drove them to an office building not that far from the trailer park. They met a receptionist at a small desk and were told to take a seat. They appeared to be the only ones waiting, Alice worried that this might end up being a scam or some really creepy porno flick since they were not given any details on the film other then the fact they were looking for several young women. Sarah May told her not to worry, the first sign of trouble and they were out of there. They were eventually called, ten past the hour.

"Take a seat ladies" said an older man who seemed friendly enough. The three women sat in his office, Sarah May sitting between the two young girls, "So, you all came together, that's very nice. Tell me, have you any experience in the adult industry?"

"No" said Sarah May, "But we would love to give it a try."

"The films I do are pretty hardcore, girl on girl, group sex" he said as he pointed out posters of previous work.

"We've had our fair share of hardcore" said Bella with a grin. Sarah May patted her knee lovingly.

"How do you three know each other?" he asked, he thought that they were probably all friends and out of school and looking for work. Sarah May decided to go into all of the details starting with her and Bella's relationship, the man clung to every word, he thought it was one of the hottest stories he ever heard, a true family affair and once she got to the story about Alice finding out, the concept was pure gold. He was ecstatic to hire them and have them in the majority of the production which would be a one day shoot. Sarah May told him that she was in charge of both girls and that they would only have scenes with her. The man was hesitant but agreed.

"I'd really like to have porn star boobs some day" Bella told him.

"I can picture it" He said making the shape of a screen with his hands and holding them close to her chest, "Alice would look good too."

"Really, you think so?" Alice asked, almost blushing at the thought.

"Sure" he said, "You're a very attractive girl. If you three can pull this off, I'll pay for your boob jobs and hey if you dig it I'll put in some for ass jobs too."

"They can do that?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Sure, kid, you'd be surprised how may people put fat into their ass instead of taking it out.

"That would be pretty hot" Sarah May said, slapping Bella's ass a few times.

They signed a contract and were told they would be called as early as two days, a script would be sent to them by email. As the three were getting ready to leave his office, the porn mogul thanked them for the head and body shots they sent.

"Body shots?" Alice questioned Bella, "Did you take a picture of me naked?"

"Don't worry about it, Alice" Bella said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Let's say we get back to my place and practice?"

The script was basically a rehash of their story with some changes, the porn mogul was pleased with the footage and how charasmatic the young models were on camera, especially Bella. He was good on his word of paying for their boob jobs and they both agreed on having ghetto booties too which they both had fun with.

"I'm so proud of both of you" Sarah May said after viewing the finished film, she took a hold of their new asses as they sat on the couch in their underwear of their newly furnished living room, "You're my little girls." She kissed both of them tenderly.

"I love you, step momma" Bella said with a smile.

"I love you, step momma" Alice said, kissing her neck.

"I love you both, you're such good girls."

"Thanks for taking me in" Alice said as Sarah May and Bella sucked away on her enormous, Double E breasts, "I don't think I could have gotten into a better family."

The women worked on a number of films, starring together, their second was kind of a follow up only playing different characters of a step mother and siblings. Bella and Alice played childish versions of themselves while step momma, Sarah May simply played herself. They wrote it themselves and received a quick approval. The entire script was only three pages but was stretched out to an hour and a half.

The video movie started out with Bella and Alice fighting over markers for a homework assignment, both were wearing typical teenager clothing though very tight to show off their new bodies, Bella's ass stuck out much like Sarah May's, she were a hoody, hiding her large breast implants and Alice wore baggy clothing because it was meant to be a shocking reveal to their devoted fans. On the bed, the two drew up their own individual posters, they both took hold of the same red marker, playing a tug of war with it.

"Alice, let go!" Bella demanded.

"No!" Alice yelled as she pulled the marker with all of her might.

"Fine" Bella said, she let go of the marker and Alice fell off the bed. Bella laughed hysterically and went about using the red marker. Alice got up off the floor and took hold of the bitch, throwing her to the floor. "You bitch!"

"Give me the fucking marker, Bella" Alice roared. This was Sarah May's cue to enter the room and break the two up before they killed each other. She grabbed them by the ears and made them stand up to face each other. They whined in pain at the tight grip the blonde had them by.

"What is going on in here?" Sarah May asked rather unconvincingly.

"Bella stole my marker!" Alice said, folding her arms.

"No, Alice stole it, it was my red marker!"Bella roared.

"Bella, am I going to have to put you on time out?" the blonde asked raising her eyebrows.

Bella shook her head, Alice smiled at how Bella had gotten in trouble. "You two need to get along better, I might not be your real mother, but I want there to be nothing but love in this house, understand?"

Both girls nodded and mumbled how sorry they were. Sarah May made them kiss and make up, on the lips no doubt, both girls had to pretend they hated the idea of lip locking with each other. "Now show how much you love your step momma." They kissed her, each took a cheek, "Come on you two, you can do better than that."

"Are you saying you want us to kiss you on the lips?" Alice asked with wide, surprised eyes.

"I'm saying, I want you to fuck me" Sarah May put lightly. Both girls looked at each other confused, "You have to learn somewhere."

She took turns making out with both girls, getting extra grabby, she unbuttoned the top Alice was wearing and saw the bubbling cleavage trying to escape, "What are you hiding under here?" Alice smiled shyly, Sarah May removed her top and played with the large flesh balloons. Bella sat on the bed and masturbated to the two getting it on, she thought it was sexy just watching without having to join in. She eventually did and revealed her large new boobs. "You girls have been holding out on me!" The sex lasted for the remained of the video, consisting of Bella and Alice grinding on top of each other and double teaming on Sarah May, licking her thighs, kissing her soft, naked body and making her have the biggest orgasm she could only have dreamed of. The end of the scenario had the three break the fourth wall by looking directly at the camera and blowing a kiss. All naked, Sarah May had her arms around both of them.

"That's still my favourite" Alice said, with all three of them curled up in the master bed room.

"You two were such fine actors" Sarah May said, kissing them both on their foreheads.

"We were acting?" Bella laughed.

"Oh, you" Sarah May said, lashing her tongue around in her mouth, "Let's see those tits, sweetheart!"

Alice and Sarah May sucked on Bella's breasts playfully before going to sleep. Alice knew that Bella and Sarah May were in love but they still wanted her as an extra partner, she didn't mind though she loved being a part of their crazy world. They were happy together, nothing was going to change, whether they continued do porn or not.

**Well, there ya go. Be sure to check out a less offensive story I have for Zombieland called Undying Love. Or maybe you'll be more offended, you'll know by reading the description.**


End file.
